


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by valkyeet (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas Is Coming [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cookies, F/M, Holiday Season, Lincoln Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: On the second day of December, it was required to make cookies. It just happened to only be Lincoln and Daisy making the cookies while being extremely cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this is late isn't it?

On the second day of December, Daisy woke up next to Lincoln and decided that from this day on, she was going bake something up until the 25th, not doubting that everything she baked would be gone before that day.

After setting the tree up the previous day, everyone seemed slightly more cheery for the holidays. But there was a slight anxiousness in most everyone’s stomach, fear from something happening last minute and ruining the holiday season. There hadn’t been a new inhuman finding in a while, and it would almost be a cruel joke if someone turned inhuman on Christmas morning. 

For the time being, Daisy cast the thoughts of a ruined Christmas out of her mind and pushed Lincoln’s arm off her, not really caring if he woke up. But his arm wrapped itself around her again, Lincoln not wanting her to leave just yet. 

“Oh come on, Sparky, I want to make cookies,” Daisy complained, not really all that upset. At ‘cookies,’ Lincoln’s eyes snapped open. 

“Cookies?” he asked. Daisy smiled at his hopeful expression, and she pushed her hands through his hair.

“Well now you have to help me,” she said, laughing at him when he frowned and tried to pull her closer. “If you had let me get up, then you would have gotten to stay in bed a little longer.”

And he groaned before trying to pull her in so close that she couldn’t possibly get up. “But baby, it’s cold outside,” he whispered in her ear. 

-o- 

They finally made it out into the kitchen, but not before Lincoln went through several song lyrics trying to get Daisy to stay in bed.

“So how do we make cookies?” Daisy asked. 

“I thought you were the cookie expert as you were the one who wanted to do this.”

“Yes well, I knew you would wake up and follow me out, so I was relying on that.”

“But I don’t know how to make cookies.”

The two of them stared at each other for a minute before laughing and Daisy managed to say she was going to go find a recipe on her laptop. 

By the time the two of them found all the ingredients and the tools required, Lincoln been punched three times, kissed twice, and smacked on the head with a spoon once.  
(“This is like a bad version of the 12 days of Christmas… On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three punches, 2 kisses, and one smack on the forehead with a spoon.”)

Then when they opened the bag of flour, the first thing either of them could possibly think of doing was grabbing a handful and throwing it at the other. At the rate they were going, by the time they had their badly made chocolate chip cookie dough made, they had eaten half the chocolate, dumped half the flour on each other, and possibly ruined the kitchen forever.

-o-

May happened to walk in minutes before the cookies were ready and seeing the state of the kitchen, promptly walked out. She had signed up to be the pilot. She was fine with that job including combat ops eventually and finally feeling like a mother to a bunch of young adults who technically didn’t need a new mother, but she sure as hell was not going to be cleaning up after them.

Coulson who also was about to enter the kitchen, stopped at the look on May’s face. 

“Don’t go in,” she said, walking away as if it didn’t deserve further explanation. 

Coulson went in. And he ended up seeing Lincoln and Daisy making out in a wrecked kitchen. There was flour everywhere. Daisy had it all over her and Lincoln’s hair was filled with white streaks. Coulson wanted to tell them off, but the oven did it for him. 

It beeped. They separated and saw Coulson. Lincoln opened his mouth to find an excuse but Daisy turned away, finding a way out. The keys out just happened to be cookies. 

“Hey… do you want cookies?” she asked, holding the tray out as a peace offering to Coulson. Coulson in that moment understood why he should have listened to May.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at falling-for-characters.tumblr.com


End file.
